


ladidadida slob on my knob

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Twenty One Pilots, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Joke Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why am i still continuing this





	1. micah gets mcdonalds

“ok micah heres food” dutch throws the mcdonalds bag towards micah as he waits in the booth  
“nhhyaah... Thank u dutchyyy~~” micah itches his cat ears as he open the bag  
“BURGER,,!” he unwrap burger and eat it while dutch gets in the car and drives away leaving micah no way to get home


	2. micah x dutch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micah confesses his feelings to dutch

micah takes a step towards dutch. he doesnt notice yet.  
he takes a few more steps.

“what is it micah?” dutch says with those dreamy eyes of his.

“u-uh dutch!” micah shivers. dutch’s voice is so SEXY...Y..

“y-y-youre..., Hhhhaah.... amazin.....” micah says, his breath shaky.

“gtfo”

“waaa arthur! Dutch said for me to get out! 3:”

“how did you say 3: out loud”

“ah...”

micah runs off into the night and nobody misses him


	3. YOU GOT CRACK?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> osomatsu gets a little too excited over cocaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at my friends house

osomatsu walked into his brothers room (they all have the SAME room nibba) and sees choromatsu's dragon dildo. WHAT A WEEB. not my problm osomatsu thinks 2 himslf.... wait why did i touch it he has AIDS. AND HIV POSITIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH BUT what is THIS...... powder???? inside a bag..... let me READ THE LABEL... cocaine hehhehe...... i know ichimatsu beat me to a bloody pulp the last time i touched his weed but i mean.......... cocaine is healthy isnt it....... 

*osomatsu steals totty's credit card to line up the crack*

OHGOD>...... im so EXCITED !!!!!! I LOVE CRACK!!!!!!!!!

*SNIIIIIIIIFFF* ohgodohjesusimissedthissom---- wait hmmm someones knocking

OH CHRIST ITS ICHIMATSU!!!!!! IDIDNT USE YOURDRUGSICHIMATSUPLEAS I DIDNYI SWEATRB TO GOD

*a few hours later*

Im in the hospital now with all my organs failing due to ichimatsu AND jyushimatsu beating me to near death but thats ok!!!!!! i got my crackkkkk!!!!!!!!


	4. Im baby.y.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler is baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Googoogaagaaaa

"uuu h h h ..... josh???? JOSH??????? JOSHSHSSH??????!?!??@?" "WHATHTEFKCISITTYLERIMTRYINGTOPISS" tyler looks out the window holding his adu,tlt diapers. "God. Im literally going to commit toaster bath but i wont get my sweet MONAYYY........ uhhhhhh..... well um im an adult so cant i put dipers on myslf..... HMMMMMMMMM"

*a few hours later*

"WAIT!!!!!!! HOW THE HELL DO YOU OPEN A DIA{ER!!!!!!!! USE IT NEVER THE LESS>>........ GOOGOOOGGA." wait am i baBY???? I CSN ONLU SAY CLEAR WORDS IN MY MIND WHERE THE HELL ARE MY TEETH!!!!!!!!!!!!! waaaAAAH baby!!!"

*BABY NOISES* hooooGOGOGOGOGOGAGAGAGA

*josh walks in* wHaT tHe FuCk


End file.
